Ozzy
}} Ozzy is the het shipping between Izzy and Owen from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Due to both of them being misfit campers in Total Drama Island, Izzy and Owen quickly bond, as they share similar interests and opinions. Due to Izzy's early elimination, the two don't participate in as much romantic interactions as other relationships, until her return. While their romantic relationship is often inconsistent from episode to episode, as well as Izzy's personality in general, several references have been made to their status as a couple (mostly from Owen) well after they broke the platonic barrier in Hook, Line, and Screamer. As of the first season's special, they seem to still be "very well together" (through Owen's eyes, mainly), going as far as Owen admitting he loves her. As of Total Drama Action, Owen immediately realizes and admits his feelings for Izzy during one of the earlier episodes. However, due to Izzy having yet another early elimination and the appearance of her new alias Kaleidoscope, the relationship doesn't prosper that well. However, just like in Total Drama Island, Izzy returned once more, causing Owen to become overjoyed and the relationship to resume. This is very short-lived, as Izzy gets eliminated again a short time afterwards. Their relationship is surprisingly consistent throughout Total Drama World Tour, due to both competing once again, with several hints in numerous episodes of the season. However, by Jamaica Me Sweat, Owen starts to have second thoughts about their relationship, due to the pain she caused him recently, both physical and mental. He made several unsuccessful attempts to break up with her, resulting in more injuries to the both of them. Eventually, however, it is Izzy who breaks up with Owen first, due to her newfound intelligence after a freak head injury, in which she described them as "incompatible." Owen immediately begins to long for Izzy's romantic advances, and openly expressed his sorrow to his friend, Gwen in the song Oh My Izzy. As of now, their relationship is still broken up, even though Izzy has returned to her usual crazy self in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Izzy and Owen's canon relationship with each other. Its main ship rivals are Nowen and Nizzy, although some include Noah in a polyship with the two. Sometimes, Eva, another member of "Team E-Scope" is also included. While the ship is popular for pairing up two goofy comic relief characters, its popularity is nowhere near as high as the show's main couples, such as Gwent's, Duncney's or Aleheather's. Another reason for the smaller popularity is that they've got less screentime together, although the ship only suffered from this in the first season, and even there they've got a fair amount of moments together. The ship's popularity increased with the second season giving them more development. Fans agree that their break up was handled poorly, as Owen suddenly worries about his girlfriend's insanity being a threat to him and Izzy breaks up with him under a different persona - Brainzilla. With Izzy returning to "normal" in the very next episode" and the two never interacting again afterwards, the break up was not received well, even by those who weren't big shippers of the two. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Owen/Izzy tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *They are both on the same team in the first three seasons, making them the only couple to always be on the same team. However, Izzy had to switch teams twice to achieve this. *This is one of three pairs to be on the same team on every season they participate, the others being Gwen and Heather and DJ and Harold. *This is the fifth main couple to have broken up (after Lesharold, Gwent, Gidgette, and Duncney), and is currently one out of the six major couples that is currently broken up (Lesharold, Gwent, Duncney, Gwuncan, and Scottney being the others) and did not get back together. **This is also the only broken up couple that has no interactions between the members after their break up. *This is the first couple from the original cast to have both members make an extra guest appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the second being Gwuncan. They are also the first male and female veteran to have an individual cameo appearance. *This is the only couple to be eliminated more than once in a single season. *This is one of two couples from the original cast to appear on Skatoony, with the other couple being Lesharold. *They, Ezekiel and Blaineley are the only non-competing contestants to make a cameo in Total Drama All-Stars. Navigation